Fatal Frame: My Morbid Benevolence
by Dharknia
Summary: A darker, more obstructive, and very subtle poetic outlook on events, places, items, and characters in Fatal Frame. This will be a series of beautiful poems. Poem 3 Now Up.
1. The Hands You Sow

Disclaimer

**Please read: **I do not rightfully own the Fatal Frame title or its trademarks. This is only a fan fiction series of poems. Some events, characters, and things portrayed are my own, others do not belong to me and are product of the company who created the game. TECMO owns the copyright.

Fatal Frame

My Morbid Benevolence

Poem One

The Hands You Sow

"_I know you don't want to,_

_I know you can't bring yourself to try,_

_But it is something you must do,_

_Even if it makes all of us cry…"_

"_I never knew you had such strength,_

_As my breath slowly fades to a puff,_

_Just know we faced the evil and walked the length,_

_And through the hate there was our love…"_

"_Maybe one day you will know,_

_Someday you might remember,_

_It is with the hands that you sow,_

_That I am pulled carelessly under…"_

"_If my eyes suddenly close,_

_Please don't worry,_

_It's normal I suppose,_

_As you kill me…"_

"_A tear in my heart lets me see,_

_You are sorrowing up inside,_

_I wish this didn't have to be,_

_As it makes all of us cry…"_

"_Maybe one day you will know,_

_Someday you might remember,_

_It is with the hands that you sow,_

_That I am pulled carelessly under…"_

"_All that you leave me is a pretty red,_

_That shows me those hands,_

_It hangs in wait around my neck,_

_Letting us know we will always be friends…"_

End

Poem One

**Any and all reviews welcomed**

**I can/may revise if needed**

**Next time:** Pretty Shadows and Strawberry Voices

**Thank you!**

Author's Note

Although my Fatal Frame fan fiction is already on Chapter Ten, this is my first Fatal Frame-based poem. If you enjoy my work on this, please check out Silent Hill: Dismember The Days. It is also a series of poems. If you would like me to review your own work (story/poem, whichever), please do not be shy in asking.


	2. Pretty Shadows and Strawberry Voices

Disclaimer

**Please read: **I do not rightfully own the Fatal Frame title or its trademarks. This is only a fan fiction series of poems. Some events, characters, and things portrayed are my own, others do not belong to me and are product of the company who created the game. TECMO owns the copyright.

Fatal Frame

My Morbid Benevolence

Poem Two

Pretty Shadows and Strawberry Voices

"_"Why does the sound always stop just short of my mind?"_

_I write it down, hoping you will find it,_

_"Why does this distance the only thing I can find?"_

_I know you know all about this..._

_Please..._

_Please, don't pretend not to feel what I feel,_

_And please..._

_Please, don't pretend not to notice that the pictures, all of my pictures, are real..._

_"Why does the only poison I taste become the only friend I have?"_

_I spit the last thought down on my diary,_

_"Why does my laughter bleed like I've been stabbed?"_

_I could have sworn you were right beside me..._

_Please..._

_Please, don't pretend not to feel what I feel,_

_And please..._

_Please, don't pretend not to notice that the pictures, all of my pictures, are real..._

_"Why does the heart beats echo like their knocks?"_

_I can tell that they waiting for me beyond this room,_

_"Why does my existence have to be something you forgot?"_

_I guess, I can stop writing then very soon..._

_Please..._

_Please, don't pretend not to feel what I feel,_

_And please..._

_Please, don't pretend not to notice that the pictures, all of my pictures, are real..._

_Oh..._

_And won't you please..._

_Tell my shadow,_

_Why I keep writing messages to it on my floor,_

_It's because, I don't think the wall can hear me anymore..._

_It's just my own voice..._

**Any and all reviews welcomed**

**I can/may revise if needed**

**Next time:** A Little Thing Called "Fatal"

**Thank you!**


	3. A Little Thing Called Fatal

Disclaimer

**Please read: **I do not rightfully own the Fatal Frame title or its trademarks. This is only a fan fiction series of poems. Some events, characters, and things portrayed are my own, others do not belong to me and are product of the company who created the game. TECMO owns the copyright.

Fatal Frame

My Morbid Benevolence

Poem Three

A Little Thing Called "Fatal"

_Broken and vouched for deceit,_

_This little heart turns cold and white,_

_Painted from head to rotting feet,_

_This frailty no longer puts up a fight,_

_Too many times I have watched it go,_

_And way too many times has it stayed,_

_Sometimes it tells me things I already know,_

_And sometimes it tells me I'm betrayed,_

_Dark notions swimming out loud,_

_My silly little child, you are not human anymore,_

_It screams, stands tell and proud,_

_My favorite humor is a glamour gore galore,_

_Not my time, not her right to say when,_

_And the walls stand straight through you,_

_Couldn't it take its time, wait for this end?_

_And color my red hands with pink and blue?_

_Creative anarchists and diabolical pacifiers run,_

_Afraid that their views are empty,_

_Look at what this crazy pen has now done,_

_It's only left me with me..._

_I wrote a small note underneath the table,_

_I wrote it quiet and for real,_

_I wrote it to let you say, "Art is fatal,"_

_But art is all I can feel._

**Any and all reviews welcomed**

**I can/may revise if needed**

**Next time:** Her Dark Meets His Laugh

**Thank you!**


End file.
